Bonsai, Kaktus, dan Mungkin Kita
by pratz
Summary: Bonsai dan kaktus adalah metafora besar, pikir Tezuka, dan Fuji adalah salah satu perangkai metafora terbaik.


Bonsai, Kaktus, dan Mungkin Kita Bisa Berada di Tengah Mereka

**Bonsai, Kaktus, dan Mungkin Kita Bisa Berada di Tengah Mereka**

Author: pratz

Pengakuan Hak Cipta: Konomi-sama dan Sarah McLachlan

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_You've seen me at my weakest but you take me as I am_

_And when I fall you offer me a softer place to land_

_Even when I have to push just to see how far you'll go_

_You won't stoop down to battle but you never turn to go_

—Sarah McLachlan, _Push_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Bonsai sama hebatnya dengan Atobe ya, Tezuka."

Tezuka menoleh ke belakang, memperhatikan rekan tim yang berdiri di selasar rumah di belakangnya. _Ah. Aku lupa aku nggak sendirian di rumah hari ini_. "Oh?"

"Bonsai," kata Fuji, masih tetap dengan senyum khasnya seperti biasa, "bisa membuatmu berlutut. Cuma Atobe kan yang bisa begitu sampai saat ini?"

"Kata-kata itu mestinya aku yang ngomong. Kamu dan kaktus juga sama saja."

"Eh?"

"Kamu rela terluka saat mengurus kaktusmu." Tezuka mengatur pot-pot bonsainya dengan telaten, punggungnya kepada Fuji. "Kamu melakukannya demi dirimu sendiri—karena kamu menyukainya."

"Kenapa nggak pernah kepikiran olehku, ya?" Fuji menggunakan senjata andalannya, senyum tak bersalahnya, untuk berkelit dari pertanyaan sejati yang berdenyut di bawah pernyataan Tezuka.

Fuji si jenius memiliki hal yang banyak orang bahkan akan rela mati untuk mendapatkannya, tapi ia tak pernah ambil pusing. Sepanjang ia mengenal Fuji, Tezuka bisa menghitung dengan jemari sebelah tangan jumlah pertandingan tenis yang dilakoni Fuji dengan serius karena ia ingin dan Fuji tak pernah bisa memberikan alasan mengapa ia jarang bermain serius. _Aku nggak pernah minta dilahirkan sebagai seorang jenius, Tezuka_, begitu kata Fuji satu saat. _Menang ya menang. Habis perkara_.

Tezuka bukannya tak mengenal siapa Fuji. Waktu melawan Mizuki, Fuji bermain serius demi Yuuta. Waktu melawan Jiroh, Fuji bermain serius demi Kawamura. Waktu melawan Kirihara, Fuji bermain serius demi Tachibana. Sekali-kalinya Fuji benar-benar bermain serius adalah saat melawan dirinya sendiri setelah cedera bahunya pulih.

"Apa sih bagusnya bonsai, Tezuka?"

Tezuka mempertimbangkan jawabannya beberapa saat. "Apa bagusnya kaktus?"

"Hei, aku kan nanya lebih dulu."

"...Aku masih kapten Seigaku."

Fuji tertawa kecil. "Kapten, eh? Aku angkat tangan deh kalau kamu sudah mengeluarkan alasan itu."

Kening membentuk satu kerutan kecil, mata Tezuka menyipit di balik kacamata. "Kamu terlalu cepat menyerah, Fuji." _Padahal kamu bisa saja bilang kita nggak sedang berada di lapangan_. "Jangan bilang kamu nggak ngerti apa-apa tentang bonsai."

"Begitulah. Makanya aku nanya, Kapten."

"Fuji, bonsai itu," Tezuka memulai, agak merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri yang mau saja dicucuk di hidung oleh Fuji, "bukan tanaman semenjana. Dia butuh perhatian khusus. Kelihatannya memang dia kecil dan gampang banget dihancurkan, tapi kenyataannya nggak begitu. Kalau kamu merawat bonsai sejak dia kecil, kamu akan tahu perjuangannya untuk menampilkan diri seindah mungkin. Kamu akan tahu kekuatannya yang tersembunyi. Lewat setiap helai daunnya, lewat setiap belitan akarnya, lewat setiap besut di dahannya, bonsai meneriakkan keinginannya untuk disimak lebih dalam lagi." Tezuka menarik napas, merasa takjub akan dirinya sendiri karena telah berbicara begitu panjang.

"Apa dia nggak takut terluka, ya?"

Tezuka selesai menata bonsai-bonsainya—kakeknya pasti merasa senang melihat bonsai-bonsai yang telah dirapikan dan disusun teratur. Ia berjalan mendekati Fuji yang duduk menghampar di lantai rumah kemudian duduk di sebelah si jenius, menopang tubuh dengan kedua tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Kita bicara soal bonsai, Fuji. Bukan kaktus."

"Tapi setiap tindakan pasti ada konsekuensinya, Tezuka. Pada saat bonsai berteriak minta disimak lebih dalam, dia juga sudah harus siap menghadapi rasa sakit."

Hening lama sekali sampai akhirnya Tezuka membuka mulut. "Kupikir keindahan bonsai terletak pada kekuatannya. Dikerdilkan dan ditekan sekuat apapun, dia akan tetap tumbuh dengan berani, meneriakkan keinginannya untuk disimak."

"Itu sih bodoh namanya."

Seperti Tezuka yang kerap bersembunyi di balik eksterior kaku dan dinginnya, Fuji berlindung di bawah kepak senyumnya.

"Bodoh mungkin, tapi nggak ada perjuangan yang sia-sia."

Rambut di tengkuk Tezuka kontan menegak sewaktu Fuji, alih-alih membalas kata-kata Tezuka, menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

"Kamu tadi nanya apa bagusnya kaktus, Tezuka?"

"...Ya."

"Kamu pernah mengurus kaktus dari kecil?"

Tezuka mengedikkan bahu sedikit, membuat kepala Fuji bergeser dari bahu ke tulang selangkanya, napas Fuji jatuh di dadanya.

"Bibit kaktus nggak bisa begitu saja tumbuh setelah ditanam. Setelah tahap pembibitan, dia harus dipindah ke pot yang cocok—dengan hati-hati tentunya. Hal penting kedua adalah soal pemberian air. Kalau kebanyakan, tanah yang terlalu lembab bisa bikin si bibit busuk. Kalau kurang, tanah yang terlalu kering bisa bikin bibit nggak bertumbuh. Perawatan kaktus nggak gampang, Tezuka."

"Dan hasilnya?"

Fuji mengangkat kepalanya untuk mneatap Tezuka, mata birunya berkilat. "Pada saat dia berbunga, kamu akan mendapat bunga yang indah. Kamu nggak akan nyangka tanaman yang kelihatan berbahaya dan nggak ramah macam kaktus bisa menghasilkan bunga seperti itu."

"Hn."

Fuji diam sebentar, lalu, "Kamu sedih kalau bonsaimu tumbuh nggak seperti yang kamu harapkan?

Tezuka, selalu menjadi orang yang realis dan praktis, tidak berpikir bahwa ia sanggup menawarkan banyak pada Fuji. Bagaimanapun, seorang bocah tak mungkin menyodorkan permen yang tidak dimiliknya pada bocah lain—hal tersebut akan mewujud kecurangan. Tezuka tidak akan pernah mencurangi Fuji dan dirinya sendiri.

"Tezuka."

Tezuka menghembuskan napas—pendek. "Aku akan berusaha supaya bonsai itu tetap tumbuh—sekecil apapun pertumbuhannya." Ia melihat Fuji memejamkan mata. "Jawaban itu cukup buatmu?"

"Menjaga tanpa mengekang, eh?" Fuji berjengit, suaranya di ambang nyinyir. "Kamu akan biarkan bonsai itu tumbuh meski kamu tahu hasilnya nggak akan memuaskanmu? Meskipun kamu akan dikecewakan? Bonsaimu nggak akan kamu tinggal pergi?"

"Kamu sendiri?" Tezuka menolak memakan umpan lemparan Fuji. "Apa kamu akan membuang kaktusmu setelah kamu tertusuk durinya?"

Bibir Fuji membentuk separuh garis merengut, kedua kakinya yang tak sampai menyentuh tanah halaman berayun ringan. "Aku nggak akan membencinya."

"Semantik." Tezuka merasa bahwa Fuji yang mengayunkan kaki adalah sebuah pemandangan langka yang berharga. "Aku nggak punya kemampuan untuk tahu tentang pertumbuhan bonsaiku; sama seperti kamu yang nggak bisa mencegah kaktusmu untuk melukaimu. Tapi, Fuji, kita berdua bisa mencoba membuat rasa perihnya nggak terasa terlalu sakit."

"Tindakan antisipasif? Atau preventif?"

"Kamu bisa menamainya apa saja yang kamu mau."

Fuji terus mengayun-ayunkan kakinya dan Tezuka tidak berminat untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi. Tezuka tidak tahu apakah harus bersyukur atau tidak mengenai kenyataan bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua di rumahnya saat ini. Kebisuan di antara mereka lambat laun mulai memekakkan telinga hatinya.

"...Bonsainya boleh kuminta satu?"

Dagu Tezuka nyaris membentur pelipis Fuji sewaktu si jenius membetulkan posisi kepalanya di bahu Tezuka.

"Tukar saja," sahut Tezuka akhirnya, "dengan satu kaktusmu."

Fuji tertawa dan membenturkan kakinya ke kaki Tezuka.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
